


My New Manager

by Nami_Nam



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_Nam/pseuds/Nami_Nam
Summary: Having accomplished his goal... he thought his struggle ended... he thought his struggle would end once his dreams come true... now that his dreams came true ... he has Name, Fame, Loving fans... people he can rely on... but nothing seems to fill the void in his heart.He just wants to be free... free to do whatever he wants... whenever he feels like it... but with his new manager following him around 24x7 literally everywhere he goes... it's just not possible... he's not going to let him take his freedom away... he's dealt with way too many before, since his manager is 2 years younger than him it should be a piece of cake... Right?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Sincere apologies for the grammar mistakes or spellings.

Just another day ... same as usual. Work Work... and just work. He doesn't minds though... it keeps him busy, gives him a purpose.

For Min Yoongi, a heartthrob.. a famous idol... this was just another day of his idol life. He's quite good at what he does... and his tongue can make you come whether you're a girl or a boy! (he said it himself and no he's not bragging). He was preparing for his comeback... practice practice practice... that's all he ever does.. {and he's not really a workaholic ;)}

Well it was proceeding normally until P.D nim comes up to tell him that he's going to have a new manager coz his previous manager quit.

 

Yoongi's reaction...?  
"Hmm" is all Yoongi says.  
Yep, it's still a normal day. Why? coz it happens often... often enough for Yoongi to get used to it. They all quit giving the same reason...  
"I can't put up with his attitude"

And he doesn’t really blames them for that because he was hard to handle. He knows his 'i don't give a shit!' attitude is almost impossible to handle. But he doesn't thinks there's anything seriously wrong with him. (Previous managers think otherwise)

For him, walking out of the studio in middle of a practice without notifying anyone is not really WRONG... but for his managers when they are asked about the rapper's whereabouts... well! it's irresponsible! it's a crime!!! coz the rapper's like a public asset... way too precious. According to him, he's not an alcoholic...even though he ends up hooking up with just any random girl or a guy, despite the fact that idols are forbidden to even date!!! Nope he's definitely not!

He's never had a permanent manager, unlike his other band members. But why was it hard to handle Yoongi...? Well apparently a manager's job is to keep an eye on him when he's in public... making sure he doesn't gets himself into a scandal... Keeping up with his extremely tight schedule... most importantly... Time Management! With Yoongi it was just not possible. Reason? His lazy ass. His cold behavior... and his cold attitude... and just... him being so damn cold. Some could even say he doesn't even has a heart. (reason why he's so pale)

So his company's always trying to appoint a manager who can handle him or you can say babysit him. Male, Female, same aged... middle aged... younger... Company's tried a variety but it just doesn't works out. Yoongi just isn't compatible with people. Some of them quit... some are fired by the company for being incompetent... but most of them are fired by Yoongi himself... for invading his privacy!!! 

He doesn't really cares so he wouldn't even bother paying PD nim any heed, but he did catch a few words like... the new manager is 2 years younger than the idol!  
"A kid" Yoongi scoffs, to himself. He pities the company coz they better start looking for a new manager already... there's no way the kid stands a chance at this. It's not a job! it's a battlefield!!!

"did u hear me Yoongi?" PD nim asks, frowning a little, he lost him again in the middle of a conversation... wait... did he even catch his attention to begin with? 

"MIN YOONGI DID YOU HEAR ME?" PD nim yells. "Christ! i'm right here i can hear you... geez stop yelling... so what were you saying?" Yoongi asks looking at him. PD nim just face palms, but hey he finally got the Cold guy's attention. 

"Look, your new manager is younger than your previous managers, so go easy on him... and... just to let you know he's a little different..." PD nim was definitely still talking but Yoongi cuts him off saying "How's he different from others?" "I am not finished yet...am i ?" PD nim huffs out. Yoongi just mutters an apology with his head down (Yea he's swag n all but he still knows how to respect elders). 

PD nim continues, "Yea so i was saying... he's different coz his attitude is positive and..." "Wait... different coz of his positive attitude?" Yoongi cuts him off again, sniggering a little at PD nim's words. "You interrupt me once again and i swear i'll increase your practice hours" says PD nim death glaring at Yoongi as he continues once again "Of course it won't matter to you, be it positive or Negative you just don't care i know that... but his positive attitude will help him survive around you... please cooperate with him... and don't you dare fire him! He has the legal authority to stick with you 24x7 till your comeback *Yoongi was about to say something* and just to let you know ... it's a recommendation... also he has good experience" PD nim smiles, soon to be replaced with a frown...

"I won't fire him alright... but i'm not guarantying he won't resign" says Yoongi smirking. "What a sadist" mumbles PD nim to himself... "Well... we'll see about that" PD nim says challengingly. "Cool... so when can i meet him then?" says Yoongi accepting the challenge. "Soon" is all PD nim says before leaving. "This is going to be interesting" says an excited Yoongi to himself. Other members were there in the practice room, relaxing in the corner... flashing playful smirks at him.

Yoongi walks towards them as he grabs a water bottle, "Hyung got a new manager?" asks Hoseok with grin on his face , "Seems like your temporary freedom's gone... yet again" says Namjoon with a smug. "Not for long Joon, 2 days at most... that's how long i think he's going to last" says Yoongi reciprocating the smirk he was receiving. "You seem pretty confident about it!" Hoseok exclaims.  
"Well... he's two years younger than me... 2 FUCKING YEARS! not to mention PD nim's lame reasoning bout how he's so good at this... just because of his positive attitude and his previous achievements... like how in the fuck is it going to help him with managing someone like me!" says Yoongi scoffing.

"Nothing can help with managing you Hyung "Namjoon says rolling his eyes at the cocky Hyung. "But think about it Yoongi-hyung, who knows he might survive... i mean PD nim knows you well, he wouldn't praise him if he wasn't the real deal" suggests Namjoon. "Whatever!" is all Yoongi huffs out.

After the practice the boys head for the dining area... it's almost which is like a cafeteria. they usually practice in the company building where they live, but for the comeback they are practicing in a different location. They fill up their food trays, taking their usual seats. They start eating with a little chit-chat and all. Namjoon was saying something about the history of the location for the next shoot. 

Usually Yoongi would've joined in, stating some facts about the current topic... but his focus was drifting off somewhere else... for the past two days Yoongi had noticed something weird... he has noticed a certain someone being almost everywhere he goes... The guy just looks so damn shady with those glasses, the mask and that long overcoat. first Yoongi did not pay much attention because he is an idol... not to mention a member of group whose popularity is increasing not only on national but on international level as well... but it was bothering him now ... though it's not new for him because these kinds of things happen with idols ...Stalkers!!! But it doesn't seems like it... coz the company wouldn't let anyone get so close to the boys! Neither does he seems like any reporter... coz he's not carrying any recording devices... and if he has those mini cameras like button or the pens... then he's definitely a spy... but that's not likely the case...

Hoseok notices Yoongi's lack of attention, and a frown on his face as he was gazing in a certain direction. He gestures Namjoon to shut up... "Hyung what's wrong?" Voice laced with a concern. Yoongi just waves it off saying "nothing it's just..." Namjoon senses the tension in his, "Hyung are you ok, you seem a little tensed" Namjoon asks raising a brow. Yoongi internally debates if he should tell him... does the guy means trouble? is he posing a threat?... well he doesn't knows that... except for the guy being shady there's nothing really wrong, but he's been caught up in a scandal like this before...

Not that he cares but his band members suffered a lot coz of that, that's the only reason why he behaves a little. Last them the company let em off the hook with a warning but this time... well they'll have to face some serious consequences. Namjoon n Hoseok are like family to him, so at least for their sake... 

"I think i've seen this guy around... before..... a lot" Yoongi says.

"so what's the problem? he's probably a crew member" Namjoon says "But we know our crew and he showed up just two days ago... he's literally everywhere i go... except for the dorm of course" says Yoongi clicking his tongue against his inner cheek. "so like maybe he just joined and he's your fanboy sooo" Hoseok suggests. But Yoongi was still uneasy... it was like an intuition... something just doesn't seems right. "Chill, you're just stressing out... now focus on your meal, if you don't eat right the company might sue you" says Namjoon patting his back.

"Yep... you're right! ughhh we still got lots of practice to do don't we... i swear that choreographer's such a damn sadist for making us go through those almost impossible to perfect routines... i can't keep up with it anymore" Yoongi groans. "Hey! we're not even halfway yet! stop complaining" Hoseok says complaining. "I'm not complaining! it's just that your choreos are much better... effortless!" Yoongi says. "Awww Hyung you just love me so much don't you" Hoseok coos at Yoongi. "Get off me... at least let me finish my meal" says Yoongi trying to get rid of the clingy Hoseok.

 

"Ughhh no i don't" Yoongi says scowling at the cheesiness. Namjoon just admires the pair's bickering , making a mental note to ask about the shady guy from his manager. He smiles a little thinking how considerate Yoongi is on the inside... neither Hoseok nor Namjoon himself could notice the shady guy... Yoongi doesn't usually pays attention to things like that... but if he thinks there's a threat being posed to the group... well he's more than ready to fight!

 

It was 1:30 am... Yoongi was still in the studio working on something. The once clean studio floor was now a mess thanks to Yoongi who littered the pieces of crumbled papers randomly... Don't get it wrong... he's a neat freak usually but the bin was already full... it's not like he desperately needs to work on something... he just finds himself unable to go back to sleep once he wakes up, so why not make a good use of the time. But the truth is... he's just nocturnal.

At times like these... when everything's just so quiet and serene... he can get the best out of his skills... But it's also at times like these that he's reminded of his past... Memories just came flooding back to him suddenly... His family... how they loved him so much... The celebration when he was going to join college with Architecture as his major... memories... precious memories... a smile creeps up on Yoongi's face when he was reminded of those times...

The smile however fades away gradually... Yoongi didn't wanted to study Architecture... he wanted to follow his own dreams... he wanted to become a rapper... and yes his dreams came true... he has literally everything... name , fame, money ... everything he dreamt of... so why isn't he satisfied? Why does he feels as if there's a void... a void in his heart... nothing can ever fill up...

Was he wrong? Was it wrong for him to tell his parents that he wanted to be an idol... Why didn't they support him? Why didn't they trusted him?

"If you still want to follow your dreams then do it by all yourself, clearly you have no regard for your family, Since you cannot support the family there's no point in keeping you here... leave this house and live on your own... that's what you want... go n chase your 'good for nothing' dreams" These words keep echoing in his head even until this day... His father's words...

He was kicked out of the house... He had nowhere to go... nowhere to turn to... He had lost all hopes when his cousin who he treats as his own brother... Jungkook took him in. His parents protested of course but his cousin was persistent... His cousin is 4 years younger than him still he did his best to support the future idol... he always had faith in him. That's how Yoongi started struggling... he didn't wanted Jungkook's efforts to be in vain so at least for his sake he will do his best.

'AgustD'... was the alias he gave himself when he started as an underground rapper... the journey From Min Yoongi to the Heartthrob Suga wasn't easy of course... He met Hoseok and Namjoon during his trainee days... he probably couldn't imagine someday those two were going to be his two other halves. He felt complete... his dreams came true... he had people he could rely on, he could work on creating music the whole day... Now he's an idol... his band members who he treat as his family... a Little brother whom he treasures the most... Loving fans... and everything... what else could he possibly need?

Sure his parents kicked him out... But he now he's an idol... He lost something but got even more in return... but sure he did pay the price...

Ever since then... he became cold... he shut everyone out... even if he cared he would never show it... he'll be strong... this is what he needed to be strong... But the frustration... the anger... he has to let it out... so he pours out all of his emotions in his lyrics... 

One may suggest that he just needs to find a partner... someone to love... but the way he is now... he himself thinks there is no way someone can love him... like how could someone ever steal his heart? he doesn't has one! 

"Ughh! fuck these flashbacks" cusses Yoongi... he misses Jungkook... He adores Jungkook so much... not just because he supported him... but because he's the spitting image of himself, a bit stronger... and kinder though...  
His blood boils up whenever he recalls the day... the day when the Angel stood on his doorstep... the sight for him was heartbreaking... it was like he saw himself... but it was so painful for him... why was the world so cruel... his words pierced right through his cold heart... 

"Hyung my parents kicked me out... the-they think i'm disgusting coz i'm gay..." something about the situation feels familiar... only Yoongi felt even more hurt... He wrapped the angel in his warm embrace... he swore to protect him at all costs... not only to repay the favor... but because he is the reason why Yoongi's dream came true... why Yoongi worked so hard... he's the reason why Yoongi has a life... he wants to thank him... and this is how he decided to it.

He debates internally if he should ring Jungkook up for wishing him luck on his swimming championship tournament... but seeing the red digits 2:30 am on the clock... he instantly drops the thought. 

He had been cooped up in this place for way too long... so he decides to get some air... he made his way out of the studio toward his room, grabbing his car keys, jacket and of course the important things, the beanie and a mask for disguise...he exited through the back gate. This is one of the reasons why he doesn't wants a manager... this freedom... this liberty to do as he pleases is kinda hard to get if he has a manager. His manager would've been yelling at him to go back to the dorm, so he sighs in relief... breathing in the air of freedom. He feels like he's in a desperate need of a coffee right now... So putting on his jacket, beanie and mask... he feels satisfied with the disguise as he gets the car in gear.

He always goes to the same place for coffee... not really the coffee actually... he just likes the place.. it's so quiet there... even in a busy city where cafes are overrun with people this shop is not really crowded... (but yea coffee also tastes good). The place inspires him a lot... he can enjoy the life of a commoner sitting here. Of course there's the risk of being recognized and we all know how crazy saesangs can get if they are this close to their idols... but his disguise works just perfectly... every time.

The bell on the door chime rings as Yoongi enters, it's a really simple place... not too fancy or expensive... the walls are painted with warm hues, emitting positive vibes. There aren't much people there... on the table right before the entrance, two girls are sitting, their table is full of books, probably cramming for exams. Next to their table is a man working on his laptop... then there's a guy scrolling through his phone... holding a book in the other hand (Probably supposed to be studying) so basically all of the people there are insomniacs..

Yoongi's favorite spot is the table by the window. he likes gazing at the once busy streets of Seoul... now empty(at least for the night)... he makes way to the counter... where a middle age women welcomed him with a warm smile on her face... the same smile she flashed for the first time entered the cafe to relieve himself of the stress. she greets him and Yoongi smiles back even though he is wearing mask the lady knows that he smile back to her. she greets him and asks for the order...

"The usual? or would you want to try something different this time?" Yoongi shrugs and say "nah, your Americanos at least get me through the night" in a playful manner. the lady also laugh and say "i haven't seen u since a long time except T.V of course" then she gesture him to come close and whispers in his ear "isn't it a little late for the idol Suga to get a coffee?". 

he started coming to this cafe when they first debuted... back then he didn't needed to wear a mask and all... he told her that he has debuted recently and she encouraged him with her words and wish him good luck. after that when got popular he did not stop visiting but he had to hide his face. After debut when first time he came to the cafe with a mask she instantly recognized him. there was a bond between Yoongi and lady which was not very strong but Yoongi always feels good after talking to her even the talks are small. 

He smiles which can't be seen behind his mask as he says "it's never late to relish in the warmth of this place" and she give him a warm smile in return (and yes Yoongi can also say cheesy line when needed) "give me five min... want anything else" Yoongi shakes his head and she says "Ok take your seat and relax... order will be up in five minutes. Yoongi nods and heads to his favorite spot.  
The working hours of the cafe were rather odd... Evening to morning... basically it was to serve all the insomniacs out there... (Reason why Yoongi is so fond of this place... he's not the only one struggling.. it's kind of assuring) . Though he was facing the kid... directly ... but he knows the kid is busy with his phone... he will not pay attention towards him. 

The owner lady comes up with his order placing the coffee on the table "enjoy your coffee and let me know if you need something else" the lady says as he leaves. Yoongi takes out the small note book from his pocket and pen and start writing. he remove his mask a little so that he can have sip of his coffee time to time. He takes a sip... his eyes fall shut in the immense pleasure he just delved in... it's just so peaceful...

He was about to write something on the note book when he hears some thuds and stomping footsteps... he raises his head to see what's going on. there was group of 4 girls and 3 boys who were shouting most of them were drunk but two boys seemed less drunk. they didn't really looked like they were there for coffee, just to hang to out since this was the only shop open at this hour in this secluded area. A girl was stumbling a little making way to a table... accidently she trips over... right before Yoongi's table...

"SUGA!" the girl exclaims... Yoongi turns around immediately and pulls his mask on. Everyone shifts their attention towards him he loved the attention... but only on stage... He freaks out a little... No bodyguards... no one to hold the fans back...  
The owner shouts from the counter " stop shouting at my customer, you're scaring him and why exactly would a famous idol like Suga would be here in the middle of night" ... she tried to help but the people just wouldn't stop staring... 

"i am damn sure he is Suga believe me!!!" the drunk girl speaks again. "Stop making my customer uncomfortable or i will kick your whole group out of my cafe" owner shouts from the counter. "you are drunk, i m sure you misunderstood... let's get a table and keep it down or else we will be kicked out from this cafe too" the sober guy says.

Yoongi was panicking if he just gets up and leaves the people surely will get suspicious... Curse his luck.. coz is that a reporter he just saw outside the window? Fate must be screwing with him... coz what are the chances of a famous reporter just strolling in middle of the night? 

The persistent drunk girl stands up from her seat and making way to come toward Yoongi "im sure it's Suga let me check whose behind the mask"

Yoongi stands up immediately... The girl was reaching out for the mask... suddenly a boy came out of nowhere, he swats the girl's hand away from the masked idol's face. "May i ask the reason why you're touching my boyfriend so casually?" the girls pulls her hand back immediately and takes a step back... " i thought... behind the mask is... Suga" she mumbles. "You think so??? see babe i always keep telling you the same... he's just too good looking! I sincerely apologize for the mistake though... he has the flu..... and just to let you know... i don't really appreciate people touching my boyfriend like that" says the guy in a soft and gentle voice. 

" Sorry couldn't help... he's just too cute... i see why you're so possessive over him" says the girl in a flirty tone, while being dragged away by his friend. 

"Let's get home babe" says the boy dragging Yoongi out of the cafe... Yoongi just played along... he wanted to get out of the place as soon as possible. He couldn't even utter a single word... When he pulls himself together to say something they were already out...

" thank you for helping me out i think i can manage here from my own now" he says and in response he gets a chuckle and the boy turns toward him... he gasps a little... seeing the boy's face...

Sharp jaw line, cute chubby cheeks... beautiful brown eyes ... streaks of his black hair peaking out of the beanie... he just stands there gaping at the boy... "Cuuuuuuute" squeals Yoongi internally....

"you really think you can manage by your own from here?" the boy smirks gesturing Yoongi to look at the reporter strolling there... Yoongi just stands there dumbfounded... scratching his head as the boy sighs ... he drags Yoongi inside the car... Yoongi follows without even questioning... he just wanted to get out of the reporter's sight...

Finally when they were out of there.... Yoongi looks at the boy... he looked younger than him... "Cute" says Yoongi internally... the way the boy was focused on the road... his expressions were pretty serious.... Yoongi had questions... questions like who was this boy? why was he helping him? Why the heck was Yoongi following whatever the guy said? Well he doesn't minds...

The boy turns the steering wheel suddenly... driving into a secluded street... Yoongi gasps a little... the boy takes his eyes off the road and looks at Yoongi...

Domestic newspaper headlines 'Suga Kidnapped?' International newspaper headlines? 'The famous K-pop idol Suga taken hostage!!!' 

Imagines Yoongi as he gulps...

"Fuck" cusses Yoongi internally as the little guy smirks at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi was getting impatient now, he's got some questions alright... a myriad of them but for now... this one's his priority...
> 
> and as if this smartass can read his mind... his unspoken question was answered even before he could open his mouth...
> 
> “Well I am Park Jimin, your _new manager_ ”.

Yoongi keeps trying to relax his heart thinking he could be wrong... besides how in the world could someone do something so wicked with that cute n innocent face (in Yoongi’s opinion.. a kid!) kidnapping is totally outta the question!!! the way he is focusing on his driving like his life depends on getting Yoongi out of this situation.... 

*squeals internally* cuuuuuute!!!

But it doesn’t matter how much he tries to relax his heart, his mind was not cooperating with him, his mind was constantly flashing different horrible thing to him like what if he gets taken to someplace where no one can find him. What if he gets caught up in a human trafficking racket!!!  
His Band... His brother!!! what will happen to them!!!  
'Oh i should have called him when I was missing him'   
thinks Yoongi to himself...

But this wasn't the time to be panicking so he comes up with a plan..

His phone hasn't been confiscated yet so he could call Namjoon... he'll just pretend he's talking to the boy and maybe if Namjoon overhears this convo he might get the situation... besides Namjoon's the smartest person he's known till now with an iq of 149!!! shouldn't be a big deal yeah... 

Yoongi was so deep in his thought that he did not see that the boy was more focused on Yoongi then on the road now.

Yoongi was being as sneaky as he could in an attempt to take out his phone... he didn't even paid attention to the boy calling out to him...   
"hey"   
getting no response he tries one more time   
"Hey!!!"

Hearing that Yoongi gets alarmed sitting stiff on his seat...

"are you Okay?"  
comes the question with concern laced over his voice... supposedly!!!

"what???"   
he replies back dumbfounded...

"you stiffened up like an old granny having a back pain"  
says the boy jokingly, yet the serious face mode was on...

Yoongi keeps telling himself to calm down and think he's wrong... but he tries to think again but something kept telling him to continue with his task... he should try n engage him in a convo...   
"how'd a five year old like you got a license?"  
*bites his tongue*

*SHIT!!!*

cussing his own tongue he regrets being rude to his kidnapper! what if he gets pissed!!! (that's Min Yoongi's nature for you)

The boy responds with a chuckle...

*gasps*

the sound was legit so soothing that almost for a moment Yoongi's heart was put to ease... 

"I'm not really five year old... and... why would you even say that?"  
The boy asks back with his eye still fixed to the road...

'Finally!!!'  
His expert fingers were working their way on the screen, unlocking it...

“Well you seem really smol... ' _kinda cute... sexy ... n adorable_ ' ... "  
Yoongi answers without even thinking...

"I don’t think I am that small and from what i think... you are no place to say that to me"  
says the boy wearing a cute smile on his face giving him those feeling butterflies in my belly feels... 

Yoongi was trying to call Namjoon who was not picking up his call and curses the god of sleep(if it exists) for putting his bandmate in a deep slumber!!! He looks at to the boy and tries to make conversation go on...

"yeaa... i think you are right so-sorry for that... but can I ask you a question?" he asks and gets a nod in response...   
"where did u came from out of the blue in the café" he asks with a questioning look.

The boy just smiles (he smiles a lot) and looks at the road...   
"well you were too engrossed in your own thoughts that you didn't notice me i was there in the café"

After hearing that Yoongi tries to think again he did see all of the people who were sitting in the café how come he--- and then suddenly he remembers that he did see a boy who was busy on his phone sitting at the corner? 

Yoongi was too delved into the flashback that he did not notice that car has stopped and when tries to open his mouth to say something he get cut off..

"I think this is your destination”   
with that the boy gets outta the car motioning Yoongi to follow after... 

Yoongi just sits there dumbfounded for a moment and finally he looks around... finding himself standing at the back gate of his company he scrunches up his face in confusion... 

that's the same gate from where he exited... Then he looks towards the boy who was constantly looking here and there as if checking something or for someone. Once again Yoongi opens his mouth to say something but gets interrupted again….. it was almost as if he could tell the exact moment when Yoongi was going to speak n he was interrupting him on purpose!

"I think you should get in now, as thrilling as that experience might've been for you i think one for the night is plenty hmm?"   
says the boy calmly... something about the way he was talking.. well.. it just didn't match with his appearances... 

To be honest he looked like a cute lil lost baby but his tone... his way of talking his entire body language was... just... sophisticated...

And before Yoongi could say something he was already going in. He then turns around to say something to the boy but he was already in the car revving up the engine, smiling mysteriously (he does that a lot if you have noticed) and in a matter of seconds Yoongi was back in his dorm. Safe n Sound without missing any body part. He sighs in relief once he was in his room. 

Then suddenly he hears a knock on his door, he open the door and found Namjoon who was looking like just has woken up from his grave after a decade, his eyes was half lidded, hair was all messed up, he was wearing basketball shorts and a tank top and was hanging on the door frame now...

"hyung why were you calling me when you were lying just next door, you called me five times in a row and when I finally pick you said nothing, are you okay hyung?"   
asks Namjoon in his hoarse sleepy voice... 

"Joon you won't believe what just happened!!!" Yoongi says in exciting tone ready to tell Namjoon about his adventure

"No, tell me first are you okay? Do you need me right now” Namjoon ask again with his sleepy voice... 

“Yes, I am okay now, and no I don’t need u right know but i-"  
Yoongi says but gets interrupted again...

"good then we will talk in morning hyung, I am really sleepy right now and we have lot of things to do tomorrow, so good night and have some rest"  
with that Namjoon left the door and went back to his dorm leaving Yoongi puzzled on door thinking...

'why everyone is interrupting when I am trying to say something’  
whines Yoongi to himself... it's like that savior of his brought him some bad luck.... 

he then closes the door and sits on his bed. He was recalling all the things of night that had happened to him just an hour ago... 

‘how did that kid know where I want to go and how the hell did he know about back gate because as far as i know only company employees knows about it’  
thinks Yoongi...

With that thought he leans his back on the bedpost and closes his eyes. After a few minutes he drifts away into deep sleep.

a few hours later, Yoongi wakes up with a headache and also with a voice on the back of his head that he supposes is scolding him...  
'this is what happens when you take a nap instead of proper sleep'

This makes his grumpy mood -> grumpier... making his way towards the washroom he stumbles on his way, struggling to open his eyes so that he doesn't bumps into something... he gets ready for a long day cussing coz it's only morning n he hasn't even started yet... but... he is already exhausted!!! 

He gets ready and goes to the living room where he sees Hoseok, already munching on his food.

 

When Hoseok sees Yoongi he greets him with his signature sunshine smile, excited and hyped as always... “good morning hyung, ready for the day?”

Yoongi just grunts and sits on the chair, pressing the temple of the head in hope may be it can help to reduce his headache, Hoseok notices that... 

“seems like mornings are not your swag hmm? Hyung were you up late again?” knowing the answer already. Yoongi says nothing to that and just fill his glass of juice knowing properly that even though Hoseok is his dongsaeng he will still scold him for staying up late and ‘here it comes’... 

“hyuuung why do you do that to yourself, at least do some mercy to your poor body. It needs rest. You will get sick if you keep doing this”, Yoongi just make an annoying noise and start looking here and there surprised that Namjoon is not out yet to support Hoseok with scolding. Usually Yoongi is the one who comes out last from his room but today seems little different. 

He totally ignores Hoseok’s scolding, “where is Namjoon, is he still asleep?” 

Hoseok just sighs knowing the fact that Yoongi won't listen to anything he says if he keeps on ranting... so he replies sighing... “He was up early and went to a meeting with pd-nim and others"

Yoongi just nods and thinks that is why Namjoon did not hear him out last night... it wasn't out of disrespect!!! Even though Yoongi is the eldest one in the group, Namjoon who is maknae of the group is the leader, and Yoongi never complained about it and was more relieving than being jealous or irritated by it because he knows that Namjoon is a better leader than anyone else and he handle every situation more easily besides Yoongi can’t do all the work that a leader needs to do especially waking up early in the morning for some boring meeting.

He then looks up to see Hoseok who is eating his breakfast and said, “Wanna to know about my adventurous night?” with a smirk.

Hoseok look up from his plate with a rising brow toward Yoongi, “you were out again!!! ugghh hyung I am so jealous of you for not having a manager!!!”

Even though Hoseok was just scolding Yoongi about being up for late a moment ago he was now more interested in his story, Yoongi knew the fact that Hoseok always cares about him the most, he is a bright person with bright smile and bright nature. And always ignores the topic which he thinks other is not comfortable or not in mood to talk about it. Yoongi nods and starts telling Hoseok about previous night. They finish their breakfast and head to the location where they were going for the past few days for their practice.

After listening to the story Hoseok just gets shocked about situation and relieved that Yoongi is safe and sound, standing in front of him. He then starts thinking about something and ask Yoongi...  
"so who exactly is this Knight-In-Shining-Armour?"  
Hoseok asks the obvious question which didn't even crossed Yoongi's mind!

Yoongi just shrugs and says “I didn’t get a chance to know his name Hobi” 

Hoseok just stares at Yoongi for a moment, “then you also don’t know why he saved you?”

He asks again and gets a grunt in response, “aiisshh… how I could I know why he saved me when I didn't even get a chance to ask his name!”

Hoseok just nods in response “wow!! … hyung it's like you got a knight for yourself who saved you at night and got disappeared in night just like those mysterious romantic movies” he said adding dramatic gestures in sentence, “he is your dark night’s knight”

Yoongi just makes a disgusted face at the term... 

“Hobiiii! my adorable Dongsaeng... Do you have a death wish? Stop saying nonsense!!!”   
Hoseok just laughs at that and they make their way towards the practice room. 

When they arrive in practice room, Hoseok was babbling about a new move which they were going to practice with all enthusiasm in his voice. Yoongi on the other hand was already exhausted only listening about it. he notices that Namjoon was already there and talking to someone, Namjoon was facing Yoongi and Hoseok but had not noticed yet that they have arrived and the other person who was quite shorter than Namjoon... 

Hoseok stops his conversation and asks curiously “Who is that?”

Yoongi just shrugs, they keep staring and after a moment Yoongi breaks the silence,   
"well whoever he is, Namjoon must be pretty fond of him to be smiling like that! and why the heck does he seems so damn excited?!!!"

Hoseok was about to say something when Namjoon sees them and his face suddenly brightens up and a wide smile makes it's way through his cute and adorable dimples, as if he has seen his other team members after long time. He waves his hand towards Yoongi and Hoseok and says something to that person.

And what happens next was something Yoongi couldn't have even imagined…..

The short person who was talking to Namjoon a moment ago turned towards them to face them wearing that beautiful smile on his face, the same (beautiful) smile which Yoongi saw hours ago, the face which he thought and still thinks is by far the cutest he's seen.

and to be honest...

Damn He's cute!!!..

Under the proper lighting he could properly see those angelic features making the boy look almost unearthly... not to mention how smol he was... *squealing internally* he recalls how he unintentionally made fun of that...   
the person who saved him from becoming the hot topic in the news channels... was standing in front of Yoongi... In his practice room where only crew members were allowed to enter, was he one of the crew member? 

No!!! Yoongi has never seen him before. May be he just joined in!!! But how could they let a kid get in here!!!. Yoongi was surrounded by all of the questions and he thought that the only way to get answers is to ask them, and when he finally decide to open his mouth to say something he got interrupted by someone, that someone was yelling Yoongi’s name and when he shifts his attention from the kid who had saved him last night toward the direction of voice he saw his PD-nim.

His PD-nim with a very angry look on his face almost yells   
“Min Yoongi... care to explain what is your car doing outside of a café in the corner of Seoul!!!”

Yoongi just stares at his boss for a moment he was already in a shock and all of the sudden another shock, he just reciprocates with a questioning look accompanied by a, “huh?”

Then the angry man raises his hand which was holding a phone and shoves it in front of Yoongi’s face. Yoongi looks at the phone and sees an article where there was a photo of his car!!! 

The article was about last night, where he abandoned his car outside of the café but luckily he was not the center topic of article 'directly' at least. He just sighs at that because his PD-nim doesn’t know that the situation could've been worse!!! 

He then takes a glance toward the boy who was still smiling and looking at Yoongi, he tries to smile back because he knows that because of this boy he is not in big problem but if he did not explain the whole situation to his pd may be this cute little boy can get into trouble for nothing because his pd was now glaring at his savior. 

“care to explain why this happened?”  
comes the question from the impatient PD nim...

But surprisingly... the question wasn't directed at him!!!

He tries to follow his line of sight...

once...  
twice........  
thrice...................

there was no mistaking it!!!

His question was indeed directed at that shortie...

"well, I have no idea what was he doing in that place in the middle of night... but i tried my best to cover up.. and i did so that's all that matters”  
answers the shortie still not losing his calm posture...

Pd just scoffs a little,  
"let's just say it’s not that much fruitful... and is this the best you can do? I was expecting much more from you, he is still (pointing toward Yoongi) the topic of this article!!!"   
"He (pointing toward Yoongi) is not the topic technically, His car is! and it was my best because no one mentioned in the article that he was there because I already took care of it... and just to let you know... last night's events don't really concern me since my joining is today onwards... but I am still sorry for all the inconvenience”   
says the shortie taking a bow apologizing... but not really apologizing...

'Clever'   
thinks Yoongi still dumbfouned coz why was this shortie taking responsibility for him!!!

“well I think than you are the right person for this job”  
says the PD-nim extremely satisfied...

'job what job, he can’t be my…..no no no no! That’s not possible he is a kid. He can’t be here for that, then why is he here? What is his job'  
thinks Yoongi to himself. When he was about to voice out his question his pd looks at him and gives him a wide smile

“since it's all settled, I don’t need to be here” and with that he exits the practice room, leaving behind the confused rapper. 

Yoongi was baffled... he turns around and sees the kid was still smiling, as if he was getting paid!!! Namjoon was also smiling for god knows what reason...  
and Hoseok was standing there just like him all confused and dumb. 

Without thinking anymore He directs his question towards the kid,   
“who are you?”

That kid just smiles a little more wide and said, “well I did not get to introduce myself last night Yoongi-sii, I am Jimin” the kid was not done talking when he got interrupted by someone.

And that someone was Hoseok, “you are the one who saved Yoongi Hyung last night from a media scandal” with big smile on his face he ask the question to the kid, who smiles a little and nodded. 

Yoongi was getting impatient now, he's got some questions alright... a myriad of them but for now... this one's his priority...

and as if this smartass can read his mind... his unspoken question was answered even before he could open his mouth...

“Well I am Park Jimin, your _new manager_ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know how was it... comments are really appreciated...  
> sincere apologies for the extreemely late update!!!  
> Kamsamiiidaaaa!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well basically Yoongi n his manager issues... Namjin is introduced...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I desperately wanted to post on #DNA100MILLION but shit came up. please vote on a3.

Yoongi was not overreacting, no!hewas just pissed and annoyed and fed up hearing the same words from everyone...  
“you are overreacting”  
why???  
because he was not!!!!!

Having a new manager is not a new thing to him so it was okay (for the time being) so why's he pissed???  
Well apparently, everyone was treating the kid, (that's how Yoongi refers to him) in arather...different or 'special' way as Yoongi terms it... Even Hoseok and Namjoon insisted for him to refer to them as 'Hyung' which was... not okay!!! But he knew these two are just gluten-heads... the 'real' annoying thing (he's really annoyed) actually... was even the crew memberswere treating him so kindly.  
well... they could do whatever they wanted but expecting HIM to treat his 'manager' the same they were treating him was a little too much to ask... in Yoongi's opinion...

All in All... yes... he hated his new manager...  
But fuck was he hot?  
Nope that would be by far the biggest understatement he has given in his entire fuckin life coz the said boy was literally an 'incarnation of angel' coz damn he's been blessed with features of one!and that annoying ass voice when he calls out 'Yoongi-ssi'... it's so fuckin ~~orgasm inducing~~ annoying... 

The boy was a sight... sure he was...  
but that overtly positive attitude accompanied by that sweet melodious voice and the fuckin rainbows his damn attractive smile shoots out... well... it's like a hate-to-love situation but it does annoys the hell out of Yoongi!  
Yoongi took it very lightly when pd-nim mentioned about the kid’s positive attitude. He had never thought that someone’s positive attitude can rile him up this much. Whenever Yoongi tries to make things difficult for Jimin to keep him busy with other work because he was literally stuck to Yoongilike a fuckin leech (thanks to his pd-nim), he always comes back to him shooting that annoying smile at him.. and of course, completing the task with ease no matter how complex the work was..because according to his manager ‘if you have a positive attitude towards it, you will find a way to do it’. To be honest Yoongi was tempted to agree...had those words not come out of the one person he hated the most... (Yep most! he's surprised himself!) He would've! if hadn't been for the situation he was in... he would've!

But……he was in this situation. He was tangled in this situation and he has no idea how can he get out from it. It would have been easy for him if it was not the time of their comeback. He can’t do something irrational which can create controversy just because he wants to get rid of his new manager. He has to tolerate this kid till their comeback. It can’t be too hard.  
He can do this.

Min Yoongi Fighting!!

Delved too deep into his thoughts, Yoongi didn't notice his surprisingly sneaky (unintentionally) manager had slipped into his studio ... without his permission!!!which was happening a lot lately. He gloated out of his thoughts with that annoying voicewhich was now set in Yoongi’s mind like a warning alarm.

“Yoongi-sii"  
calls out the boy softly... and oh boy was this by far the sweetest melody ever to fall in to his ears!!! it was past midnight so naturally all the activities had come to halt hence there were no background noises and the annoying voice just sounded even more... attractive... 

Yoongi just grunts annoyingly in response...  
"I think you should take rest now. You can continue your work tomorrow...”  
says the manager calmly... and Yoongi was almost surprised!  
why?  
coz there was no snappy annoying assjab in his sentence which was extremely rare!  
It was past mid night now and everyonemust be in deep slumber exceptfor these two. It has been two weeks since the kid was appointed as Yoongi’s new manager. First two days were…… very (extremely) unacceptable for Yoongi, because he hasnever thought that someone can actually stand his icy-stone cold attitude... and not punch him in the face (well he's an idol so no one can! but he knows the look in people's eyes too well) It does not matter how much Yoongi tries to be cold towardshis manager...  
The kid always... ALWAYS!!! without fail reciprocates with his signature angelic smile (ssshhh Yoongi thinks the smile is Angelic... )The kid doesn't leaves him till he drifts off to his sleep every single night... he's always there greeting him enthusiastically each n every morning... thus, his cute baby face being the first thing he sees every morning... he blames his grumpiness on this very reason!  
Yoongi was getting used to it now so he was not surprised to see that his manager was still there.  
It was all part of the routine now...  
but that doesn't means it was any less annoying!

With a sigh Yoongi turns around to see his manager's face (no subversive intention)  
“I am still working, can’t you see that.” He gives his infamous ‘I don’t want to talk’ look at his manager and turns around to resume his work on some tracks which he need to finish ASAP,  
“go home kid i'm working, it's kinda like people have to work in order to... you know earn their living or something... not that i would expect for a kid like you to understand how hard it is to be an idol!”

Yoongi was expecting a smartassanswer as usual but it didn’t come which was surprising considering the fact that the kid is one of the most annoying ass smartass he's ever met!  
He hears door opening and closing. Yoongi turns around immediately to see what was happening. He feels really happy first time in two weeks. Finally he knocked some senses in the kid's head. Who would like to give up their sleep time? This is finally happening, he can have some alone time in to------  
his trail of thoughts was interrupted when the door opens again and the kid enterswith a cup in one hand and laptop in other.

“Wait…what you are doing. I thought you left???”

Jimin just smiles and takes a seat on the couch. the smile being enough to communicate that he has no intention of leaving till Yoongi's done... He keeps his laptop on coffee table. And was about to take a sip of his coffee….

“Yah!!!…don’t you have some respect for your elders?” Yoongi huffs out in frustration.

the kid stands up abruptly and all confusedand what he does next almost makes Yoongi want to throw himself out the window...  
the kid extend his hand holding on to the coffee cup... to offer it to Yoongi!!! (like as if he'd ever accept)  
“I am so sorry Yoongi-sii, how rude of me!!! You can have this one I will get another one for myself” 

*inhale-exhale-inhale-sighs*  
“are you fucking kidding with me rn??? I don’t need your fuckin coffee!!! how can you just come in go out and do as you please!!! you are invading my privacy!!!” 

the kid just stands there looking dumbfounded as he pulls his hand back with a shrug of his shoulders as he takes his seat..  
“and what the fuck are you doing here anyway!!!!.”  
the kid just chuckles softly at the sudden outburst...  
“you are still awake and I can’t leave just now... it's a part of my job... it's like what i have to do to earn my living... not that i would expect an idol like you to understand how hard it is!”

You'd be expecting Yoongi to burst out in a fit coz this was a straightforward mockery thrown at him but really! he's used to it now! the kid's surprisingly good at this... again.. that doesn't means it's not annoying!  
Yoongi hates it... he really hates it when his manager turns the tables on him like that! It was happening a lot lately. Whenever Yoongi said something to him, tries to scold him ... the manager always uses his words like shield and they bounce back to him. It was like the kid knew what next word will Yoongi say and how will he use them. Yoongi absolutely hates it.

With a huff Yoongi turns back to his work, without arguing anymore because he knows there's no use. If he says anything to the manger, he can always play his pd-nim card (not that he would need to) so he starts working on his track again... coz really he needs to work to earn his living!

It was quite in the studio,except for the sound of mouse clicking, keyboard typing and pen scribbling on the note book.  
Yoongi was tired now and he knows that it is useless to keep working on because his mind was not working properly. He has completed the major part anyway. So it is safe to take rest now. He takes a glance at the clock which was showing past three. He saves the file and get upbut when he turns to leaves...  
Shit!!! He has almost forgotten about his manager, who was asleep... in an extremely uncomfortable position might i say! his neck was going to be sore for sure the next morning!

Yoongi chuckles throwing a lame jab at the kid about how it's not possible for kids to stay up this late... 

"so much for trying"  
scoffs Yoongi as he takes a closer look at the babyface he's come to hate the most...  
..................  
....................................  
But damn!!!  
it's such a sight!!!  
He feels captivated... unable to turn his eyes away...  
When Yoongi got the shock that this kid was his new manager he never really took a proper look of him because well……..he was everywhere literally. It was frustrating. Kid always keeps a smile plastered to his face, always calm, talking to everyone oh so softly and kindly... he was like everyone' favorite! his band members the make-up noonas who not so discreetly kept flirting with him and basically everyone in the vicinity seemed to like him!  
He was just... perfect! 

But right now when he was in his sleep, he looks a total different person... so vulnerable ... like he has put down all his guards... he's not that smartass manager that keeps annoying the shit outta him! Noo!!!  
Yoongi was almost guilty relishing the sight as if he was intruding someone’s privacy...  
the boy looked so soft and angelic... his lips parted a little, his long lashes draped above his cheekbones so gracefully, he looked so calm n serene right now almost too unrealistic to even feel real! (what the heck are you even saying Yoongi?)

It's at times like these... times when people can see you for who you truly are...  
the permanent smile glued to his face... the quick witty replies... the smooth suave style that sweeps the women (and men too coz this is a gay fanfic) off their feet (and he doesn't even tries) the mr. perfect guy act...  
it was almost as if... it was all a facade...

Yoongi has seen the life and have suffereda lot to reach where he is now. He knows that people wear masks to hide their weakness... for some reason Yoongi couldn't help but think... that maybe... maybe there's more to this boy... more ... something completely different from what everyone sees... or more like what he tries to show people!  
the angelic smile... granted it's damn aesthetic... but Yoongi's never seen it reach his eyes... (reason why he hates it so much) it almost as fake as ... his own scowls he often gives... the 'i don't give a shit attitude' he puts up...  
Yoongi knows all too well!!!  
But looking at the boy right now... he thinks the kind angelic personality... it can't possibly be a facade... but more like there are layers beneath... like you could delve in deeper and deeper but still wouldn't find the bottom... 

'whyare you acting a fuckin creep'  
echoes a voice in the back of his head snapping him back to reality and that was the moment he realized how fuckin captivating the boy is!!!  
pushing his stray strands out of his face (in frustration) Yoongi grunts thinking...  
'I really need to sleep. It is all happening because of… sleep nothing much’  
he gathers his stuff and prepares to leave...

WAIT!!!

what the fuck should he do about him?  
The kid looked like he was a deep slumber... not a problem... he's sleeping in an extremely uncomfortable position... not a problem..  
The problem is... he's sleeping in Yoongi's studio!!!

He debates a little if he should wake him up...

But then...  
ughhh!!! did he had to be so fuckin good looking! and looking like an angel in slumber was definitely not helping at all... not to mention it was really late...  
not that he cares either way but he would feel bad (coz he's still a human even if people think either way) if the boy was to be kidnapped and sold off... being the pretty sight he is, well the possibility isn't quite low...  
so Yoongi decides to ditch him, he'll just inform the guards on night duty...

Yep that should do it...  
he wasn't sure how he was the one who ended up taking care of the situation... and yes it was really hard!!! it was now that he realized (so many realizations in the same night) how hard the job of a manager is!!!  
Whatever! It's just out of nobility so he finally opens the door... to leave...

WAIIIIIIT!!!  
something wasn't particularly wrong... or... right with the picture...  
buthe remembers the last time he fell asleep on a chair and oh boy the grumpy mood he was in the next day coz his neck was sore...  
but in his case... it was going to be opposite...  
'Hyung!!!how could you just ditch Jiminie like that!'  
he imagines Hoseok's voice in his head if the story (and it will) reaches him...  
or...  
"Hyung you could have at least woke him up... and... i don't know maybe... could've done anything!!!"  
would probably be Namjoon's words...

But he's Min Yoongi and he... 'doesn't gives a shit'  
but other people do so he does what he thinks would be best to avoid the situation...  
With a defeated sigh Yoongi moves towards the couch and very slowly he starts moving Jimin’s legs one by one up on the couch...  
'DAMN! these sexy thighs!!! I bet I can imagine them doing... o fuck! Pull your shittogether Min Yoongi you are not……!’

“Mujhjmnkj”  
mumbles the boy incoherently in his sleep and Yoongi swore his heart froze...

‘O no no no no please don’t wake up’  
Yoongi kept praying...  
Thankfully... he didn't.  
*sighs in relief*  
After laying him down properly on the couch, Yoongi take a last glimpse of the boy... but he sees something different... there was no sign of peace on his face anymore... the but a horrified look was there instead... calmness long gone and replaced by the expression of pain.  
Unconsciously,Yoongi kneels down,his fingers automatically finding their way to get tangled within that bedhead mess of blonde hair... he starts gently stroking his hair without even realizing  
It seemed like the boy was having a nightmare and ... well because he has a babyface (so he needs to be babied rn... Yoongi's logic!)... and only because he doesn't wants him to wake up... (imagine if he wakes finding the icy cold idol staring at him like that!!!)  
After some seconds when the boy gets a little relaxed by Yoongi’s effort, and the cold idol realizes what he was doing... he jerks his hand back without waking him up and exits the studio quickly muttering something under his breath, explaining his mind the ~~action of his heart~~ his stupidity offering up lame excuses...

'I did that because he saved me from scandal in café, nothing else'

 

Next morning was not any different from others. Yoongi woke up to the soft knocks on the door and he knows who exactly is behind those doors. One thing Yoongi likes about his new manager (and only one…that’s it) is that he had never tried to invade the idol's privacy... which according to his manager is limited to his private room and the bathroom. THAT'S IT!  
Yoongi had lots of managers who have offended him by doing that and have also paid for it. But the kid has somesense alright. 

“Yoongi-sii, you are getting late………please wake up…”

And the sound of soft knocks turned into…not so soft knocks...

Well if Yoongi was not awake completely 2 sec ago he was now,the knocks getting louder by the second so he stomps out of his bed and opens the door in a swing and he most certainly wasn't expecting the moron on the other side of the door to be leaning on it... r maybe the force he exerted was too great...  
well all of that was irrevalent now because...  
“oh my god!”  
the moment Yoongi flung the door wide open the smaller (surprisingly strong) boy headbutted him (unintentionally) making his lousy ass kiss the floor...  
covering his mouth with his smol soft hands the shorter boy kneels down wearing a horrified expressionas if he's committed a crime (he has! coz... Yoongi's an idol!!!)  
“oh f….floor, you are--- on--- floor---Oh my god! Are you ok”  
the boy was at a loss for words... the panic in his eyes seemed genuine enough to send Yoongi into a panic thinking what the heck is wrong with this kid as he hastily checks the idol for any signs of injuries... 

“Aishh kid! What do you eat….how can you have this much power in this smol body”  
Yoongi says scolwing but watching each and every activity of Jimin, how panicked he is just with the small accident. Well, accident was a little painful though. How can someone have that much power inside this small frame?

“I am so sorry Yoongi-sii I was a little frustrated, my friend was not picking up and----- are you okay or you want me to call a doctor”  
ughh there it was!!! the annoying demeanor!!! 

“No! no need to call a doctor I am ok. But seriously kid what do you eat and how can you be up this early!!!”  
genuinely surprised Yoongi asks rather curiously... he may or may not be in an awkward situation right now with the boy being not more than inches away from him...  
Yoongi still remember he left the kid in studio at around 3:30am and he is here in his dorm at 8:30am not to mention smelling all fresh and _sweet_ … Ahemm!!!…he means the cologne he's wearing... and since he's had a change of clothes, that means he went back to home and came back. 

“Well if you are okay, then please get ready for your practice”  
says the manager calmly as he gets up, all high on his horses like he usually was...  
'he definitely looks better when he's asleep' thinks Yoongi to himself...

“please get ready in 30 min we don’t have much time, you have to leave for mv shooting”  
recites the manager leaving the idol all alone as he walks out...

Yoongi just grunts in frustration as he mentally prepares himself for the long and tiring days... (in his opinion every day is long and tiring)

The band was shooting in a very isolated location, weather was good, and the location was also nice.even Yoongi was also feeling a little in peace and was... not grumpy because they had been out for shooting since 4 am.  
The M.V shooting was taking too much time. It has been 3 day since the shoot started...  
Everyone was busy with their work but today seemed a little different. Someone was continuously making mistakes and surprisingly that was not Yoongi but... it was Namjoon who was very distracted these days. And Yoongi knows why this was happening... reason why he wasn't being scolded or getting pointed out... something that the members usually do for fun whenever anyone makes a mistake...  
Grabbing international spotlight had it's perks... but where there are pros there are cons.. with the whole world watching them this comeback was bound be lit af... that was for the fans... for the idols ot meant double the hardwork... double the amount of blood sweat n tears they'd shed...  
Being the clumsy baby Namjoon is, he always gets like this distracted, frustrated nstressed. Even though Yoongi is not leader he still knows the weight of leadership. But this time the intensity of Namjoon’s stress is as high as their fans'expectations.  
Not that the pressure isn't high for the other two members, with Hoseok being incharge of dance, Yoongi being the incharge of composing... PD-nim and probably the whole staff is pressurized ... but Namjoon being the leader, has to keep in touch with the company regularly, he's also working on composing and the practicing!!!  
But he's been through it so there's no need to worry... But at times Yoongi becomes a paranoid and he does goes the extra mile... not to mention he's seen Namjoon still up in studio at odd hours further increasing the chances of him degrading his health ... so he decides to do something about it

“let’s take a break” there director said behind the camera with a worried expression, “we will start in 15 min.” he moves from his spot and gestures Namjoon to come over. The crew all took a break and almost everyone on the set was pretty much relaxing except for one person who became suddenly alarmed at tugged himself next to the grumpy idol.

“Jimin-ah did you see the last step, did u like it? How was it?”  
Hoseok asks with his all happy and excited tone. God knows how he can be still this much energetic!!!

“You did well hyung, I really like your last step.”  
says 'Jimin'flashing Hoseok his signature smile and a thumbs up...

Yoongi scoffs a little, “Now that's desperate of you Hobi, craving so bad for praise that you're now considering insignificant advises.”  
the boy looked unfazed though, he knew better than to respond to Yoongi...  
“Oh! Hyung you don’t know but Jimin helped me yesterday to make some changes in our last step to make it our whole performance’s power step. He came to me yesterday and pointed out some of the flaws of the step.” Hoeseok takes his time to take a sip from the water bottle which 'Jimin'handed both him and Yoongi and continued, “so I re-did the step with our choreographer and he was very impressed with the step”. He turns to Jimin and says, “thank you Jimin-ah, hyung owes you for this.”

“It’s not a big deal hyung and it is really kind of you taking my opinion. It was really amazing"  
the boy replies flashing him a cute shy smile... 

“Are you going to stick to me like this the whole time?”  
Yoongi asksextremely annoyed coz the 'power step' that he supposes is now harder was all because of this shortie intervening... does he literally lives to make Yoongi's life harder? 

“you didn’t left any option for him hyung, after what happened on the first day of M.V shooting lots of people are keeping eye on you. It’s like we can’t trust you outside. You did this to yourself”  
Hoseok says and pats Yoongi’s shoulder in a teasing way.  
And to be honest it was fair for his manager to stick to Yoongi because at the the first day of their shooting he left the location in the middle when they get a short break. the manager was busy with someone discussing something...in his defense the location was very pretty and a great place to take a nap in an open field under the beautiful sunlight so he thought he will take a short nap at some peaceful place and go back to shooting but when someone woke him up the short nap hadturned into a long one and that someone was none other than his new manager. He doesn’t know how he manages to find him but he did. Hoeseok continued with a chuckle, “Evendirector- nim who is talking to Joon is taking glances to check on you.” 

Yoongi looks toward the direction where director was talking to Namjoon and leader was standing with his head down and was nodding occasionally in the middle of conversation. If it was any other time Namjoon could have got scolded but at this period of time everyone handles it softly because company knows what kind of pressure group handles at the time of comeback and specially their leader.  
Even though Namjoon was not getting scolded, the guilt was clearly there in his eyes. Yoongi knows the whole situation and he knew the solution also... he was just waiting for the perfect timing and it seems that it is time to use the solution...  
“Seems like leader-nim is very stressed. Don’t you think we should do something about it"  
Yoongi asks directing his words at Hoseok...  
“let’s ask for a day off from our pd-nim, I am sure even at this time he will give us a day off for Namjoon's sake.”

“Hyung do you really think that can help Namjoon, the moment we will get a day off he will run to his studio and will lock himself in”  
Hoseok said with frown on his face looking toward same direction where Yoongi was looking.  
“do you have something in your mind?” despite knowing the answer Hoseok still asks...  
both them were being as discreet as they possibly could and Yoongi gives Hoseok a questioning look to which Hoseok simply nods... clueless 'Jiminie' just stands there gawking at the two idols...  
Namjoon joins them shortly for the remaining break and being the caring angel he was, Jiminie passes him a water bottle... Hoseok tries to cheer him up but eventually end up bickering with Yoongi on some stupid topic but at least they manage to bring a smile on Namjoon’s face. And when the break ends they get back to their shooting at least Namjoon did better then before. 

When they enter in their dorm building Yoongi give a very small nod to Hoseok as if giving him his cue and dance leader took it. 

“today was a pretty tough day”, Hoseok says with a pause as if thinking what he should say next, “ and power step made even more tiring” he looks towards Yoongi and then toward Namjoon,  
“Joon-ah you should go and take some rest I know u must be thinking going to studio but you should take rest first”  
Namjoon turns towards Hoseok with a confusion but shrugs it off..  
“Yea, hyung I will keep that in mind”  
and with that he leaves everyone in the living room to go in his dorm. Everyone was off to their work except Yoongi, Hoseok and of course Jimin. Yoongi and Hoseok settle down on the couch, Jimin stands there, phone in one hand scrolling it and checking for Yoongi’s schedule and Yoongi was about to say something to Jimin about leaving him alone when Hoseok interrupts him. 

“Hyung, how are you now?”, Hoseok said and look toward Yoongi. Yoongi was puzzled for a sec but plays along with Hoseok.

“I don’t know I am not feeling very well. Today was pretty tiring”, Yoongi says as he looks at his manager from side view who was looking damn confused, “thanks to someone's suggestion that dance step beat the living shit out of me.” 

As if on cue Jimin keep his phone in his pocket and look toward the direction where both rappers were talking, looking all confused. Hoseok looks Jimin and give him an apologetic smile, then turn to Yoongi “hyung don’t say that” he looks back to Jimin, “hyung told me he was feeling dizzy in the van when we were coming back from shooting” he explains to Jimin what he and Yoongi were talking about...

As puzzled as before Jimin was not satisfied with Hoseok’s explanation, “when? I was there all the tim----”  
“See, he is looking little pale also”, Hoseok cut Jimin off quickly, "OMG!!! Hyung you looks so pale!!!"  
Hoseok gasps dramatically and Yoongi just stares at him with his nostrils flared coz he was getting carried away with his acting!!!  
Poor Jiminiewas all confused coz nothing Hoseok said made sense to him.. and probably the same was the case with the world... Min Yoongi always looked fuckin pale!!!  
“I think we should call a doctor, let’s not take any risks”  
says Jimin...

 

“Yes, I think I need a doctor”  
Yoongi says yelps as if he was dying to see the doctor... (he's not but someone else is)

Jimin was taken aback by the sudden affirmation but his mind was in auto pilot mood and he took out his phone, “you should've told me that Yoongi-ssi, it's my job to look after you... i'm calling the doctor don't worry"Jimin mutters still audible enough as he starts scrolling through his phone...  
“kid! You know who checks me right? Don’t get a wrong doctor or you can lose your job” Yoongi said with cheeky grin on his face. Jimin gives him a smile and also a ‘I know what I am doing’look.

He shows his phone screen to Yoongi and said, “Dr. Kim right. I know you only let him examine you.” 

Almost an hour later Yoongi hears some noises coming out of the living room... ad he knew exactly what it as...He was currently in his room, resting coz he was tired... and there was a knock on the door... first which he is sure his manager is, (he's fuckin familiar to the pattern now) and the next he knew was the door flinging open and whoever it was that barged in must be an alien to the concept of 'privacy'

“Yoongi are you okay. Oh my god you do look pale, Hoseok was right"  
breathes out the rather worried doctor, as Hoseok enters the room affirming with a i told you so' ... and Yoongi from the corner of his eye notices the manager leaving them alone closing the door after him...  
“hyung I am not pale it's just the lighting of the room. Stop worrying and sit”  
he says while gesturing the doctor to sit. Hoseok sits on the other side.

“How can you say ‘stop worrying’ when you are sick. Your manager said you are sick and i came ran into here. I am your doctor but I am your hyung also”  
doctor finished his sentence and sit next to Yoongi and take his left hand to check.

“Hyung I am not the one who needscheckup”  
says Yoongi scratching his head awkwardly...

Doctor look at Yoongi with a raised brow “ what do you mean”

“I mean I am not the one who needs you right now but your boyfriend does!!!”

“Oh my god! What happen to him” doctor panicked and stands up abruptly to leave the room.

“KIM SEOKJIN LET ME FINSIH FIRST”  
Yoongi yells at the panicking doctor who just gives him a questioning look.  
Yoongi rubbed his temple with the pads of fingers in frustration “now I am having a headache, Hoseok call Namjoon and don’t tell him anything.” Yoongi says looking at Hoseok. Hoseok stands up with a cheerful smile and gives a thumbs up to both of them and leave the room.

“what happen to Namjoon… will you tell me now?” with a serious and calm manner the guy named Seokjin asks...  
Yoongi knows that even if Namjoon is the one who is stressed, his boyfriend, aka Seokjin must not be unaffected from this. They both have to struggle a lot to keep their relationship untouched from all the mess of media , company policy and all. Yoongi knows well they both know the line where they have to keep their professional and personal life apart. But he knows that couple has not seen each other for long time, that’s why he came up with this plan. It will not makeNamjoon’s stress all gone but at least it will make it bearable.

“hyung, you know it’s our comeback time right”, Yoongi said with a low voice knowing the atmosphere is quite serious now, “and you also know what Namjoon does to himself, I know you don’t like the way I called you because you don’t want your relationship in any danger but Namjoon…I wouldn’t have done it if it was not this much serious. But you are the only one who can make him relaxed right now” Yoongi finishes his explanation...

Seokjin takes a sigh and sits next to Yoongi, “I know Yoongi he is very stressed, we can’t talk very much because I know he is tired so we just left some text to each other.” He looks Yoongi and said, “is that why I am here. Are you really okay? You do look little pale though.” He touches Yoongi’s face to examine shake his head a little, “Namjoon is not the only one who is stressed you and Hobi are not any better when I was coming here I saw eye bags on our sunshine’s face just like yours. When I will come next time I will bring you lots of home cooked food, just make sure to inform about your 'intentions' beforehand”

“you just want brag about your food hyung I know that” Yoongi scoffs outgetting a hit in return which he skillfully dodges ... “but please bring a lots of because I miss your food”, he adds it in the end with a soft smile on his face.  
Seokjin was about to open his mouth to say something but then all of the sudden the door of the room swings open with a loud thud and Yoongi and Seokjin turn to look at the door. There was a very confused Namjoon standing still when he saw Seokjin setting there waving to him, “  
yehaa !yougod of destruction….this will be third door in a month if you break it”  
Yoongi hisses out glaring at Namjoon accusingly...

“door is all safe and sound”, Hoseok says from behind examining the knob,  
Namjoon on the other hand was just staring Seokjin as if he has grown some kind a horn.

Seokjin just smirk little and said, “I must've gotten even more prettier than i was the last time since my clumsy baby boyfriend can't take his eyes off...”.

Hoseok come in front of Namjoon and shake him little to bring him back into reality.

“Jin hyung???”  
is all Poor Namjoon could voice out... the sight before him was too surreal...  
Seokjin sighs and gets up and walks closer to Namjoon as he takes both of his hands into his own, Namjoon instantly entwining their fingers together coz god he missed this soft touch so much!!!  
"long time no see"  
says Seokjin softly...

“ ahmm” Yoongi clears his throatbefore things get... more touchy feely..  
“Let’s go Hobi I am still not good with your power step”  
Yoongi says and stands up to leave, “and let’s leave our confused leader-nim and his over dramatic wife alone.” If it would have been any other time Yoongi can get an answer with a smack in return but he knows it will not happen right now. So both idols leave the room with a small smile on each face. 

When Yoongi came out of the room with Hobi, his manager was sitting on the couch phone in one hand and a note book in other.  
Yoongi thinks to himself ‘does he never gets tired, always working’  
and scold himself immediately coz  
‘what I have to do with it!!!'

Jimin immediately tears his eyes off the phone as soon he senses the idols were now in the vicinity...  
“are you okay now Yoongi-sii what did doctor said? Is he gone? He didn’t meet me before leaving.”  
Jimin says ready to go doctor hunting...

“Jesus, calm down kid I am okay now. Everything is settled”  
Yoongi quite mumbles the last part under his breath, but Jimin heard it though... still he didn’t question... the kid knows better to mind his own business...  
“come on Jiminie we are heading to dance studio. Hyung wants to practice the power step”  
says Hoseok following after Yoongi who was making his way back to the studio.  
Jimin turns toward Yoongi’s dorm room and then turned back to follow the others toward the dance studio.  
Hoseok continued, “May be you can helpYoongi hyung a little” with a teasing tone, Yoongi just grunts in response too tired to argue as he wants to save his energy for practice session.

 

Surprisingly, Next day the leader seems considerably less stressed and more happy which caused the shooting to end mid-day, bringing them a peaceful and work free evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you soooo much for the kudos and hits and bookmarks  
> comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
